


Blandishment

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [203]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of polymath. Tony probes Gibbs more deeply.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/21/1999 for the word [blandishment](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/21/blandishment).
> 
> blandishment  
> Speech or action that flatters and tends to coax,entice, or persuade;allurement -- often used in the plural.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019), [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390), [Voluble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163), [Beholden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8025673), [Philomath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8107096), [Mien](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250752), and [Polymath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335276).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Blandishment

“Come on, Gibbs. You have to give me more to work with here. What do you want?” Tony probed trying to figure out what blandishments he could use to get Gibbs to open up to him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much with him as he hadn’t been allowed to go home and pick up any of his things, yet. He hoped that his words would be enough blandishment to get Gibbs to open up.

Gibbs grunted. He had no idea what Tony wanted from him. He’d already admitted he loved him.

Grabbing Gibbs arms, Tony pulled Gibbs up to a standing position clasping each hand of Gibbs in his own hand in the process. “Come on, Gibbs. Talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say?” Gibbs grumbled. “I never was any good at this talking stuff. Just ask my ex-wives.” Gibbs glared at him. It hadn’t slipped his mind that Tony had not indicated he reciprocated Gibbs feelings at all.

“I just want the truth, Gibbs. What are you looking for here?” Tony coaxed trying to get to the bottom of what was going on with Gibbs.

Gibbs glared. “Goddamn it, Tony. I already admitted I love you. What else is there to talk about?”

Tony smiled and then immediately groaned in pain, holding his head, as his memories of the previous night came crashing through.

Gibbs startled grabbing Tony to keep him standing up as Tony’s legs practically collapsed out from under him. “Back to bed.” Gibbs ordered. “You’re obviously not well.”

Gibbs pushed Tony to sit on the edge of the bed. Tony waved his concern away. “I’m fine.” He reassured Gibbs. Under his breath, he muttered. “If you’d told me how you felt none of this would have happened.”

Of course, Gibbs heard it. “What was that, Tony?”

“Nothing.” Tony replied sulkily.

Gibbs glared. “Why would none of this have happened if you knew my feelings, Tony?” Gibbs pressed harshly.

“Well for one, I wouldn’t have gone out looking for someone to have sex with to get rid of the images in my mind of having sex with my straight boss.” Tony snarled back matching Gibbs glare for glare.

At that, Gibbs practically deflated. “Oh Tony. I didn’t know.” Sitting down on the bed, Gibbs drew Tony into his arms hugging him tight to comfort him.

“You weren’t supposed to know. I thought I was going crazy. When did you stop being straight anyway?” Tony babbled. 

Gibbs moved further up the bed, encouraging Tony to make himself comfortable on Gibbs shoulder and in Gibbs arms. Tony followed though he lay stiffly at first. Gibbs sighed patting Tony before closing his eyes as his past memories assaulted him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Surfeit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8400235) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
